Life Energy
by moonlitcat
Summary: Harry's mother's mom was Gwen's grandmother's sister. What happens when he discovers his Andonite heritage? Slash. This idea came from DestroyerDRT.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Energy**

**(AN: I adopted this plot idea from DestroyerDRT. Hope you like. Also this story will have slash. Meaning gay relations [ don't I sound smart]. Please no flaming.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Ben 10. If I did I would not be sitting in my room on an outdated computer. **

_B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10h_

The castle grounds were silent save for the natural sounds of the dark forest surrounding it. The full moon was the only source of light, and reflected off the lake. The only movement on the grounds was a small shadowy figure crossing to the forest.

The figure looked up at the sky, a frown marring his features. Large green eyes hidden behind thick frames peered out at the moon. The boy's wild raven hair swayed gently with the wind. The boy's name is Harry Potter, or Hadrian Evens. The boy, no young man, walked gracefully and confidently into the dark forest.

The forest was filled with magic and LIFE! It was a haven for Harry. Where most would balk and run, he would sit and wonder at its majesty. The animals, beings, and plants of the forest would not harm him, the sensed and kindred spirit within the boy; someone to be respected and loved as well. He was innocent in the ways of hate and sin. Even if he didn't know it, he was a pure spirit.

Harry deftly avoided a nest of Siffy (1) and made his way into a moonlit glade. The moon reflected off white trees that surrounded the glade, creating silver light. Delicate grass filled the glade. A small glass like pond surrounded a stone in the middle of the glade, directly under the moon above. It was a perfect and beautiful.

Harry was going to put to use years of research. Something he had discovered quite by accident. He would've left it alone if _that _hadn't happened.

***flashback***

_A thirteen year old Harry Potter poured over his book in the library. It was called "_Un-proven facts of Magic_" and currently he was reading a fascinating chapter about were magic came from. _

"_Magic or Mana__, also known as __Life Energy__, __Chakra__, __Chi__ or __Quintessence__, is the name given to the life energy that is present in all living things and beings throughout the entire universe. Anodites, a race of "__energy beings__", are sentient beings who are entirely comprised of mana and likewise, are able to freely control and manipulate it to their every whim. _

_Mana is also a person's soul and life force energy. _

_Mana is an Anodite's source of power, energy and strength. While it is incredibly strong and powerful, it is not invincible. Most creatures, including Anodites, require an ability called "the spark", the catalyst that allows for the control and manipulation of mana. There are two types of Anodites. Warrior Anodites construct offensive or defensive weapons that seem to have similar properties to either glass, light. The second type of Anodite it a peace-giver or nurturer. They have an even closer tie to nature than warriors and can mostly communicate with nature and heal. Depending on their power they can change shape and unlike a warrior they have their own skin. They never fight except to save or protect a life and are often more powerful than warriors. An Anodites status can be figured out by their energy color. Warriors are pink, purple, black, and white, while nurturers are green, black, silver, and white. _

_Humans can be taught to manipulate mana at a lesser degree than Anodites. Namely Witches or Wizards."_

_According to the book all muggle-born's must be closely related to an Anodite to have gotten the ability to use magic. Also it says that children of muggle-born's can, theoretically, change into their Anodite forms. _

"_Hey Hermione, isn't this cool? Look it's about how mugg….." Harry enthusiastically started to tell his friend._

"_It's wrong."_

"_What?" Harry asked, bewildered from being _

"_It's wrong. Really Harry, you know I am the smart one, you should leave the studying to me. You are just not smart enough for it." With that the girl walked away. _

_Bewildered Harry watched his friend walk away. __Not smart enough?__ Harry grew angry__. I'll show her not smart enough. _

***end flashback***

After that Harry started to study in private. He was going to prove her wrong. It had taken two years, he needed to destroy Voldemort, but he was ready. He was going to change into and Anodite form. A nurturer actually; his aura was green, silver, black, and white.

After shedding his clothes, showing his emaciated body, he moved on to the rock in the middle of the glade. Stepping over the glowing pond he stood on the rock. Standing with his head tilted towards the moon, arms slightly raised, palms up, he focused inwards. He pulled his energy out and connected to a part of him that was instinctual and wild. Then, he waited.

The moonlight seeped into his skin, causing it to glow. The slow surrounded him until only light was left. Soon he had no flesh or bones, only energy, life, magic. His body was silver with black in the middle. His eyes were a dark green surrounding a bright white. His hair was wild and fell down his back, swaying to its own breeze, was a dark green that lightened to white. He was something inhuman. Yet he felt the same.

Harry stared in surprise at his glowing body. It had a certain beauty that seemed to seep from his core. The power he felt was amazing, yet he felt no need to use it for any other reason than to be free. Suddenly the shackles he lived with were abhorrent. He could see how he was being used by the people around him. Even Hermione who kept him ignorant. At that moment he wanted out. He wanted to be free.

A glow once again surrounded him and he curled into the fatal position. The ball of green light shown throughout the glad dimmed once more. In its place was an energy wolf. With black for its body, silver tail paws ears and muzzle, and green to white eyes. The glow still disappeared until all that was left was a wolf. It had sleek velvet black fur, white where the silver was, and green eyes.

The wolf pointed his muzzle to the sky and howled. A sense struck him. _Come this way child, follow freedom and family awaits. _Harry didn't know who or what awaited him, all he knew was that he NEEDED to fallow that sense.

So the wolf picked itself up and started to run. And it didn't stop.

_B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10h_

Gwen Tennyson walked over to her cousin's house. She didn't know why but there was something off. A tingle in the mana, which yelled out IMPORTANT. She was worried that it was something dangerous, so that was why she was currently walking, in the rain, to the dork's house.

Walking down the street Gwen saw the red door of Ben's house. She quickly made hhe way up the walkway to the door. Knocking on it she came face to face with her cousin. He like her had the same emerald green eyes. But other than that the similarities ended. He was skinny with light brown hair and muscular legs and arms. She had bright orange hair a curved body and muscled legs.

"Ben something is off." He looked at her seriously before nodding and letting her in. usually he would have cracked a joke, but something in her face told him not to. They both silently walked through the house to his room. Gwen spared a moment to grimace in disgust before she turned back to Ben.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"I don't know. But Ben something is going to happen. And soon." They were both silent.

"Hey guys I found this kid passed out outside, you know him." Kevin walked in holding a pale naked boy.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Gwen ran over and touched his forehead. The minute her skin touched his, pink and green light flew all around them. The light was so bright and powerful that it knocked everyone away and unconscious.

_B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10h_

_AN: sooooo how was it? Good? Bad? would anyone read this? Also who should i pair with Harry. It can be a villain if people want it. Review.  
_

_(1) SIFFY= a flightless bird that resembles a winged weasle  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Life's Energy

(AN: I adopted this plot idea from DestroyerDRT. Hope you like. Also this story will have slash. Meaning gay relations [don't I sound smart]. Please no flaming.

Hey everyone, I'm still down about my pets but I wanted to say thanks for the condolences.

So while the original storyline has changed I will like to say that Harry will be paired with an OC called Viper Kain. Don't ask me where he came from; I was bored, watching two kittens play. )

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Ben 10. If I did I would not be sitting in my room on an outdated computer.

Page…break…page….break….page….break….page….break….page….break….page…..break….page….break

There was silence. The silence surrounded the room like a soft blanket; comforting and warm. Soft sunlight barely hit Harry's eyes as he woke up. Warmth and lethargy coursed through the raven, leaving peace in its place. For a moment Harry was content in a way he'd never been before.

Then he shifted his body.

Something….something slimy and green and smelly was on his arm. It stuck to Harry like some sort of glue and no matter how much he shook his arms… It. Would. Not. Come. Off.

Disgusted Harry sat up…. And nearly threw up.

The room, if he could even call it that, wasn't even fit for a mountain troll. Unmentionables were scattered on the walls, and dirty clothes inhabited the floors. And the… dear Merlin the smell was reminiscent of the troll room from first year. Nothing could have prepared for the horror that was…THIS!

Harry was never messy. Not ever. Years of an obsessive clean freak for an aunt had taken its toll on the poor teen's mentality. **HE. COULD. NOT. STAND. MESSES. **Always everything is dirt free (AN: does that sound like some weird accent?); the notion of even a stain on the raven's clothes was tough. But this…this was a toxic waste land of decay. The room was an overwhelming nest of disease ridden rodents and bugs.

It disgusted him.

The room was tilting dangerously at the thought of all the germs and the dirt and the…everything.

He had to clean it! The room MUST be cleaned! It mu_ `Holy shit! Are they dead!`

On the ground near the walls were three bodies. The mess nearly covered them up. There were two males; one younger, a teenager, the other older, maybe 18 or 19. The teenager had a lithe body, with soft dark brown hair and about 5'11 in height. The other male was about 6'1 in height, had broad shoulders and dark black hair. The last person passed out was a female with vibrant orange hair and sharp features.

Concerned Harry levitated the three and was about to put them on the bed, when the blankets moved. Disgusted the raven watched as a huge hairy spider ran up the wall. Furiously Harry focused on his magic, the deep pulsating power at his core, and screamed out "Repairo, targeo" and other cleaning charms. His power washed into and through the room. Terminating the chaos within.

When he was done the room shined with the after effects of his magic. Nat a single trace of dirt could be seen, and everything was in order. The world seemed more vibrant and alive now that the horror that was this room was gone.

The room was of medium size with a clothes hamper behind the door. There was a bed that had a modern green and black bed set on it, near the left wall. Across from the bed was a black desk with papers neatly stacked on top and a computer next to them. A dresser was on one side of it and there was a book shelf on the other side. The wall between the bed and the desk was occupied with a window. Across from that were three doors. One directly in front of the bed led out of the room to a hallway. The one in the middle of the wall led to a bathroom with one shower stall, no bath, and the last door was a neatly ordered closet. The walls were green with black trim and the floor was hard wood.

Satisfied, Harry gently lowered the three sleeping teens to the bed, (AN: this is sometime between alien force and ultimate alien.) at the same time enlarging the twin sized bed as well. When he was satisfied he walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a shower.

'maybe then I can get rid of all this dirt on my skin.'

Shutting the door and turning on the water, Harry paid no mind to five important facts. 1) He had no idea where he was. 2) This wasn't his house. 3) He didn't know how he got there. 4) He was naked in a stranger's house. And 5) he had just used extremely powerful wandless magic.

{[**THIS IS A RECORDED MESSAGE…..BEEEP….."HEY, DANNY THIS IS THE BOX GHOST, BEWARE!**]}

Gwen opened her eyes with a groan. Everything hurt; from the tips of her hair to the soles of her feet. Opening her eyes, the orange-head quickly shut them again, a pained gasp escaping her lips. Slowly with her hand to her head, Gwen sat up.

Opening her eyes again, Gwen stared.

THE. ROOM. WAS. CLEAN.

Gwen's known her cousin for a long time, and never, NEVER, has his room ever been clean. The room has been, neat. But never clean. Either Gwen was dreaming, or magic was real. There was no other explanation.

Looking over, the teen noticed that she was sharing a bed with both Kevin and Ben. Both were unconscious and, here Gwen chuckled, embracing each other sucking thumbs. Awwww how cute.

Gathering herself, Gwen yelled out, **"Kevin Levin, Ben Tennyson, you better wake up. RIGHT NOW!"**

Panicked, both teenaged boys screamed and fell off the bed. Disoriented, they rubbed their eyes and head.

"What happened" groaned Ben. Finally looking up, he stared. "**What happened to my room?!"**

Kevin was staring as well, to shocked to even talk.

Hey, they might fight aliens, but no one, NO ONE, could have prepared them for this.

"Um, t-the only thing I r-r-remember was Kevin coming in with that naked kid" Ben stuttered, glancing between his cousin and his room. "Its so…..shiny." he mumbled.

"Oh yeah!" Kevin exclaimed. "I wonder what he was." The kid, not the shiny room.

"Kevin," Gwen spoke up, "Why exactly did you have that kid?"

Scratching his head, Kevin gave her an embarrassed look. "Well I was on my way here when I saw this large wolf. It started to change into this energy wolf thing, then it morphed into something that looked like you but with different colors, it was an Anodite. When the light faded again, there he was, naked and apparently human." Kevin shrugged.

"After that he passed out and it started to rain. I couldn't leave him there so I brought him here. You touched him, and then there was a flash of light, then darkness."

Gwen's face grew pensive. `Another Anodite, different color, what did this mean? ` Confused Gwen looked around. That's when she noticed something. "Uh… guys, where is the Anodite?"

Looking around, they all noticed one thing. No naked kid.

B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10hp/B10hpb10h

AN: Well, here you go. I will be trying to update all my stories between know and the 16th because*pause for effect*its MY BIRTHDY.

*trumpets sound.* Ok OK I know your excited, I am too. Know as a gift to me, I am going to accomplish this, and as a Christmas gift to you, I'll be updating stories.

See ya!


End file.
